


wild abandon

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, here have this thing i wrote in 20 minutes, is this crack? i think it's crack, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: Auguste continued, skidding on the dirt and spinning around trees. He rustled some branches and pulled them apart and revealed… not Auguste.This was not Auguste.This was… well. Not Auguste.





	wild abandon

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely my own fault. there was some enabling (you know who you are) but it's my fault. this is the result of yelling about inaccuracies in tarzan and george of the jungle, and then uhhhhhh tarzan au? oops. if this becomes a Thing i have no one to blame but myself for falling into this trap. (terrible title, yes, it's now 2:20am, leave me alone.)

Laurent’s brother, Auguste, had decided to further his studies on exotic wildlife. This was all well and good, as was the fact that he wanted to make the sea voyage and was prepared to stay in a camp that their uncle described as “uncivilised”. Also well and good was Auguste’s offer to Laurent to accompany him there.

Laurent rather liked the freedom the open seas had given them, and the untamed jungles they had ended up in with their guides. Auguste spent his days trekking through the jungle, with its green light filtered through the canopy, and Laurent spent most of his documenting the local flora and the occasional fauna he came across.

Less well and good than any of this, was that Laurent was now in a small clearing he believed was used by the gorilla troop his brother had been searching for, and the nests looked fresh.

Even _less_ well and good than any of this, was the fact that Laurent could hear something moving nearby.

Auguste had told him, if he ever found himself near wildlife that sounded bigger than him, or scared of him, to move slowly away and leave everything as he found it.

Auguste, in all his wisdom, had never prepared Laurent for a situation quite as this.

In the bushes, Laurent could make out the shape of something darting around with a more… humanoid shape.

‘Auguste,’ he said, putting one hand on his hip like their mother used to do. ‘If you’re playing in there, it’s not funny. You don’t scare me.’

Auguste continued, skidding on the dirt and spinning around trees. He rustled some branches and pulled them apart and revealed… not Auguste.

This was not Auguste.

This was… well. Not Auguste. Definitely a man, however.

He popped his head up through the leaves, only revealing a head of lightly matted curls and beard, the rest of him obscured.

‘Hello,’ Laurent said cautiously, taking in the wild look in the man’s eyes, and the way they moved skittishly over Laurent and his clothing, especially oppressive in this environment. ‘Sorry, I’ll go.’

Laurent moved to leave, taking a couple of slow steps backwards, making sure that whoever this person was didn’t rush him, however it seemed that Laurent’s gentle movements had scared this man, because he came out from behind the trees, moving somewhat protectively in front of them.

He had been standing like a man, but now crouched in the familiar, knuckling posture of the gorillas. His chest was well-muscled, in fact, he was well-muscled everywhere, and entirely naked, hair in all the… usual places to match the dark curls and beard.

‘Oh _my_ ,’ Laurent murmured, unable to keep the appreciative tone from his voice as his eyes made their way down. This man was large and _very_ much in proportion everywhere.

That was around the time that the man charged at Laurent, very quickly covering the space between them, knuckles hitting the ground and dick swinging with wild abandon.

Laurent had less than a second as all of this came to mind, and he hated how utterly distracted he initially was by that sight, before he realised that a large and very naked man was running full force at him, and Laurent quite liked being alive.

So, he did what any rational man would do.

He turned, and ran screaming back to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://damiaanos.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
